


Comfort and Cuddles

by Bouquet_Rosie



Series: Voltron Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouquet_Rosie/pseuds/Bouquet_Rosie
Summary: Prompt.Keith and Allura cuddling while talking about what will happen after the war ends.





	Comfort and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me on tumblr.

“Hey are you alright” Keith asked as he entered the room. He saw Allura with her face in her hands. She let out a long sigh and looked up to face him.

“Yes, of course” she answered in firm voice that would make anyone believe her. Unless it was Keith, he knew her too well.

“No you’re not.” Keith said “Come here.” he sat down on the couch next to Allura. He put his arm across the back of it, inviting Allura to sit closer which she did resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer kissing her forehead.

“Tell me what’s wrong” He asked looking down at her.  
“I don’t know what to do after this war is over.” She said softly. “Besides the things I need to do. I don’t have a planet to go back to. I’ve trained my whole life to be a princess and care for my people, but due to this war I am unable to that.” She turned up to face him “Where do I go?”   
“Well, you always have me, I’m not going anywhere”  
“What about earth?” She asked. “Don’t you want to see your home?”  
“It hasn’t been my home for a long time, I want to spend the rest of the days I have with you."

“Really?” She asked with hope in her voice

“Yes,we will just see what the future has in store for us. Travelling across galaxies, saving planets,” his voice turned softer. “Starting a family, I want all of that with you.”

Allura reached up and kissed him softly.

“I love you.“

"And I love you" Keith pulled her in closer and kissed her again. The pulled apart and she rested her head on his chest as her held her close.

A future with him sounded exactly what she wanted and where she belonged.


End file.
